


Eating Right

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was ice cream in his freezer.  Rocky Road  ice cream that called out to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Right

There was ice cream in his freezer. Rocky Road ice cream that called out to him.

Weiss scowled at the innocent container before shutting the freezer door on the siren song of ice cream. He went into the fridge to pull out the makings for a salad, having to reach past the triple fudge chocolate cake to do so.

According to his friendly bathroom scale, he had gained weight lately and if he wanted to keep it off, he'd better start dieting again. And that meant no ice cream, chips, cake or anything else that tasted good.

Glaring at the vegetables he was chopping up, Weiss was already sick of them even though he was only on his second day of his diet. It didn't help that the his fellow co-workers were already starting to give him wide berth as soon as they learned he was dieting again.

The back door banged open as Sydney walked into his house, carrying several grocery bags. Weiss glared at her because, really this was all her fault.

"Hi Eric." Sydney grinned at him, seemingly oblivious to his mood. "I was talking to Marshall today and he told me the reason you've been so cranky lately is because you're dieting again."

She put the bags on the counter beside him and started to unpack them. Weiss watched as she pulled out cottage cheese, chicken breasts, yogurt and a variety of other healthy food, while secretly vowing to kill Marshall.

"And he also told me how much of a bear you were last time you were on a diet, which reminded me of when you told me the same thing."

Sydney put away most of the groceries as she talked. Grabbing the knife from Weiss she shooed him away from the cutting board with a determined look on her face. Bemused, Weiss let himself be banished to the kitchen table where he could watch Sydney work.

"And I had noticed you've been gaining weight recently..."

"Gee thanks, Syd. That kind of confirmation from a beautiful woman just does wonders for my self-esteem."

She just grinned at him. "Well, it occurred to me that I've probably been the source of your problem. I mean most nights you've been helping me deal with everything that has happened; and since I tend to eat when I'm upset or sad, that's means lots of Rocky Road ice cream and triple fudge chocolate cake. And since no one likes to eat alone, you've been joining me."

"Where are you going with this, Syd? Because there is such a thing as willpower and I could have said no anytime you started pulling out the comfort food.. Or maybe not," Weiss added, seeing the arched eyebrows and the look of disbelief on Sydney's face. Really, it was very hard to turn down those big brown eyes of hers.

"Well, I asked myself am I part of your problem or on the side of the solution."

"And?" Weiss prompted.

She made a ta-da gesture and revealed what she was cooking. A chicken salad filled with various vegetables that actually looked tasty and healthy.

"Francie taught me how to make healthy meals because she got fed up with my junk food diet. So I can teach you everything on how to make meals that are healthy and taste good." She beamed at him.

Weiss stared down at the salad. "Syd, I think I love you."


End file.
